The Back Story
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Just a little back story about Kitsune, and her boyfriend, and so you're not confused in my Sequel. Some tense scenes.


**TKM Here! Just wanted to show you guys a little inside part of sequel. Yeah, this is out before it, but this is so you don't get confused later in the story about the guy, and how he came to be! Anyways! Enjoy this small info ficlet! :D**

Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, was supposed to have been killed, but only a select few knew he lived. Shepherd was one of them, but it was because he had needed him to get to Ghost, who was a spy for the Russian government. Soap and Price knew as well, but they did everything they could to show they didn't know.

Gary, or Roach, as he preferred it, had left the 141, the military task group he was with, as he wanted to relax and do some exploring. True, he had been to a lot of places, but he had always wanted to visit Japan.

When he came to Japan, the place that was talked about the most, from what he could understand of the Japanese language, was a place called Hinata-Sou. It was apparently an inn, that turned to an all girls dorm. He decided to walk past the place, as he wanted to find a hotel to stay at for now.

* * *

After arriving at a hotel (Don't ask), Roach had decided to go to a store to get some food for a little while. True, he could've ordered room service, but he preferred the snacks he could eat, and they didn't have them. He was a British man, after all.

As he was walking towards the store, Roach heard a scream. Having seen the two people, one being a female, being dragged towards an alleyway, Roach ran as fast as he could towards where they were. As he arrived at the alley, he noticed the woman crying as the man who held her down prepared to rape her. Roach saw a flashback really quick in his eyes, how he was unable to help his sister, and would not let something like this happen again.

As fast as he could, Roach pulled out his Desert Eagle handgun, and unloaded his whole clip into the man, making sure he was dead before he could do anything to the woman. As he approached the woman, she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me from that man! He was going to rape me and no one else around here was going to help me. You truly are a life saver. May I know your name?"

Roach was a bit stunned. "The name's Gary Sanderson, but I prefer the name Roach. I'm glad could help you in time."

Roach helped the woman collect her clothes, which had surprisingly not been ripped at all during the attempt. He smiled at her.

"Care to tell me your name?" Roach said.

"My name is Mitsune Konno. But I prefer the name Kitsune, myself." Kitsune said shyly as he still held her hand as they were walking towards the Hinata-Sou. He only realized where they were going when they got to the steps.

"I do believe you live here, right? Then I don't need to go any farther, Kitsune." Roach said, as he let go of her hand, but found himself not wanting to.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Big Shot. I'm sure our landlord wouldn't mind you staying here. You did save me after all. Granny Hina is a very kind-hearted woman. I think she'll like you instantly." Kitsune said, as they began to climb the steps.

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

Kitsune had just come out of the hot springs and had returned to her room, which she now shared with Roach. Ever since he had saved her, she had begun to fall for him. A knight in shining armor he was to her. He even kept her purity intact three years ago. She had only fallen for him more since.

Roach himself, was finishing cleaning up their room. He knew Kitsune liked to drink, but he was able to get her to cut back tremendously, and even got her stop completely a few months. Since he had saved her three years ago, he had fallen in love with Kitsune, and had asked her to become his girlfriend, and she had accepted.

And to this day, they still love each other very much…

* * *

**And that, my friends, is that! Review, and enjoy this info ficlet as it will help you with my sequel, Love Hina: Facing Reality. Later!**


End file.
